Jewelry to be fitted about portions of a person's body which is available today is generally made for a specific purpose and so formed initially to be fitted about a specific body portion, when respective ends thereof are secured together by tying or by manipulating fasteners. Small children need the assistance of parents to put on and take off such jewelry. Most arthritic persons have difficulty in putting on and taking off such jewelry and many arthritic persons need the help of other persons. Moreover, arthritic persons having children or grandchildren to care for are often not able to assist their children or grandchildren in putting on or taking off the children's jewelry.
Yet these children and arthritic persons have the desire to wear jewelry, which they themselves, without the assistance of other persons, may put on and take off, and when worn, the jewelry will stay in its original place about one's wrist, neck, or waist, and be enjoyable and desirable to wear.